No affair
by Lovestory81
Summary: After the "secret" kiss at the bottom of the stairs, tension rises to a whole new level between the two best "mates", when Alex returns with his wife. In my story, they've got just a "little" bit more time for each other! :P ...They still need to talk about what happened, right? ;)


He knew what he was doing, that he wasn't accidentally in the wrong rest-room, the ladies-room. On his way in, an older lady walked passed him and gave him a disapproving look, but she said nothing. He walked further to the back, where the toilets were.

When he saw her standing there, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Standing there unseen behind her, he stared at her and bit his lip. That gorgeous and perfect figure...and her beautiful red curls falling perfectly just over her shoulders. Alex just saw her a minute ago...but since he was back, the world just stopped for a second when he saw her.

Stevie just stood there, busy washing her hands and didn't look in the mirror. But when she did, she startled, he took her by surprise. And before she could respond, he had his arms wrapped around her.

She glanced at herself and her best mate in the mirror and smiled a bit shy, feeling overwhelmed. There was so much tension between them.

"Alex." She inaudibly said and inhaled deeply through her nose. Butterflies filled her stomach when she felt his warm big hands on her body.

But this was forbidden, they couldn't be seen in public!

Quickly she turned to face him and by the force of her turn, he had to let her go.

Then that moment, when their eyes met, it was magical. She tried so hard to not to give away a smile, or anything else, to not flirt with him.

Stevie glared and whispered strictly. "What are you doing h...?"

But before she could finish her sentence, he came closer and her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hands running over her sides, his warm breath in her neck. It tickled, even more when he started to give her little kisses there.

He deeply inhaled her divine scent and whispered. "We still need to talk."

The last time they were this close was on the stairs at Drovers Run, a few weeks ago. Ever since that kiss, Alex couldn't stop thinking about her. For Stevie the last few weeks had been like she was in a roller-coaster. And now, at the Centenary, they finally had some time for each other, but they were still surrounded by others. After a few beers and a few intense looks, Stevie needed a break and fled to the toilets. But Alex just couldn't take it anymore and decided to follow her to the ladies room. Hoping that no one would notice...

But now, all this build up tension between them, was still there and it was hard not to give in. They both knew how much they longed for each other. When he kissed her neck she nervously looked around, to make sure there wasn't anyone who spotted them. Anyone could walk through that door right now, even Fiona.

But that moment, when he made eye-contact, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. And Stevie didn't hesitate to answer the kiss. They both got filed with so much love again.

Suddenly he broke off the kiss, but he didn't let her go, their eyes were locked. He talked through his eyes and they went in one of the toilets. Stevie laughed, they were just like teenagers.

"Sshh" He said soft and tried to make her feel comfortable in this small room they were in.

After an intense look in her eyes he kissed her again, this time faster, and with even more passion. With his hands he ran through her hair and then caressed her face as their lips were still touching. They both wanted more. As Stevie deepened the kiss, Alex uncontrollably but gently pushed her against the door with his body. But then she pushed him away, kind of hard, he frowned.

She fiercely whispered "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?"

Alex grinned, he didn't seem to worry that much and carefully cupped her face with his hands, ready for another kiss.

"No." She waited until he looked serious too. "This isn't really what I had in mind when you said -we need to talk."

Alex smiled at her and moved his eyebrows once. "Not really huh?."

Stevie tried not to smile back, instead she sighed and tried to straighten her hair. "You do realize that your wife is here too, right?"

An innocent look was in his eyes. "Relax will you? She's dancing. Look I know I'm taking a risk here, but I just couldn't take it anymore Stevie." He sighed and then wanted to wrap his arms around her again.

But she refused. "No, stop. A talk, that's ok. But not this. I thought I'd make myself clear when I said; I don't want an affair?" She stared into his blue eyes and looked sad. "I thought you didn't want that either."

But Alex had no intention to stop...He carefully took her hands and waited until they had eye-contact again, then he whispered. "Come here."

Stevie felt tears coming up, of course she wanted to be with him. It was all she ever wanted...She gave in and let him draw her into his warm embrace. She felt so safe in his arms and carefully pushed her head against his chest.

After a while she looked up from his chest. And when he looked back, she started to kiss him...Stevie felt so weak. She giggled while they were still kissing and then she pushed him back again, now much softer.

He laughed and knew this was not what she wanted. They were both filled with butterflies.

Stevie deeply sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. This isn't right and we both know it."

He nodded and blinked his eyes, they both were feeling disappointed and sad.

Alex kept staring, but then Stevie flicked his arm. "Wake up cowboy? We need to get out of here. Unseen."

Alex immediately unlocked the door and pointed at the door "After you. Cowgirl." He winked. Inside, he felt so happy that he had her, just for a few minutes.

It had been such an exciting moment, she quickly checked herself before she got back inside. Hair, make up, clothes, it was all good. But she got a scare when she almost bumped into Regan.

Regan looked amazed, she sensed something wasn't right. "There you are! I couldn't find you, started to think you might have just disappeared."

Stevie just stared at her, she didn't know what to say and was still a bit overwhelmed of course.

But then, when Alex walked passed them, Stevie felt her cheeks burn.

He nodded "Ladies" and grinned.

Stevie couldn't say a word.

Regan now looked angry and asked when they were alone "Tell me, this is not what I think it is?"

Stevie was still feeling weak, but pulled herself together. "No...Of course it's not." Then she walked away, widely smiling and gestured with her hand. "Let's go get back to the others, drinks are on me!"

Regan followed, but knew something had happened.

After a few more hours, as the booze kicked in, Alex found the courage to walk towards the girls. Who were standing together, chatting and drinking. A pair of eyes followed him, the eyes of his wife. She had noticed her husband's changing moods lately and was suspicious.

Although he tried, he couldn't get his eyes off of Stevie, in his heart he knew exactly with who he wanted to be.

When Jodi left, to find Riley, there was a gab in between them and they almost stood next to each other. Alex carefully looked around him and then closed the gab, playfully he pushed her with his elbow. A full non-verbally conversation started as soon as they had eye contact.

Then Stevie suddenly mentioned. "You really surprised me."

He shook his head. "I wasn't thinking."

She smiled and playfully pushed him back.

Alex sipped his beer and then joked. "But hey. We still didn't talk."

And before they got any change to talk, Fiona stood next to her husband and grabbed his arm to prominently caress him there. "Hey baby, sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late, thought you might want to head home soon."

Alex cleared his throat. "Sure. Let's head home now, huh? Can't afford to sleep in tomorrow." He turned to look at Stevie. In the minute Fiona had joined them, his whole attitude had changed, even the expression on his face was different.

Alex said kind of dull. "Well ehm, we're heading home. Have a nice evening."

Stevie nodded and faked a smile to great them. He'd made eye contact with his friends there and took another quick glance at Stevie, just before he turned and walked away, holding hands with his wife. Cold shivers ran down her back as she followed them with her eyes. It suddenly felt so different, she almost felt betrayed seeing him this close with her again.


End file.
